Amnesia
by OCWriter101
Summary: Felicity Shinik wakes up one morning, to find herself inside a game. She has no memory at all, and starts her exploring, already getting attacked by mobs and nearly starving, while meeting her friends Tony Rellik and Skyler Smith. Together they have to set up shelter, defend themselves, recover their memories, and find out what truly happened to them and the life that disappeared.


Generating world

Building Terrain...

Server [Old Server Deleted]

Server [New World]

Seed : Unknown

I sat up from where I lay, it was warm outside, a nice summer breeze blew through my hair. But...that was weird. It was December...

I tried to remember what had happened, or where I was, but I couldn't. My head ached, and I was feeling pretty hungry. I guess I could go inside and get some food, we should have some left.

I stood up. I laid on a beach, water was flowing gently, and some strange block like creatures were swimming deeper in the water. As I turned around, tall trees loomed over me, the landscape was dotted with yellow and red flowers and tall grass. Where the heck was I?

I didn't know what came over me, I guess it was instinct, but I walked towards a tree and...punched it. I thought I would be in pain, but nope, just a chunk of the tree popped off and was now a tiny little block floating on the ground. I expected the tree to come crashing down but it stayed floating. A laugh escaped my lips as I picked up the block. "What am I doing? Where the heck am I?"

I kept trying to remember what happened, but it just caused me to be in more pain, so eventually I gave up, and kept punching the tree, until I had about six little blocks of the tree. I felt the inside of my pocket, and there was some weird cubic thing that wasn't the wood. I pulled it out and it was a little 2x2 grid.

Thinking I didn't need it now, I put it back and began to explore my surroundings. The sun was high in the sky, it was really warm out, trees everywhere. Some tall, some short, some light wood, some silver wood, and there were animals everywhere. Sheep, cows, chickens, even a pig once or twice.

Coming a cross some weird crevice in the ground, I looked down into it and saw a strange waterfall as well as a lava fall. "Stranger and stranger."I murmured. I turned around and stopped in front of a pond, taking a good look at myself. Since when was I wearing this? A black hoodie, purple jeans, and black sneakers. My hair was in its normal style, covering one of my eyes and long, but my eyes were a strange purple. I very lightly touched my face.

"What is going on...am I even the same person?"

It was about noon now. I didn't understand why this seemed so familiar. Seemed almost like a video game. But that's impossible.

"I'm probably just having a realistic dream. Mum always said I was the type of person to have those."I said with a small laugh, trying to reassure myself, but it wasn't working.

I kept walking and soon the scenery began to change, suddenly it was getting colder. Much much colder. Now it felt more like December. The area was now full of much taller pine trees, snow covered the area, and now there were dogs.

"Aw...a puppy!"I reached my hand out to pet one of them, there was a pack of four. It's eyes turned red and it began to growl at me, as well as all the others. One pounced on me. I screamed and kicked it off and began to run, run all the way back to where I woke up. Thankfully I was much faster than the wolves, but they weren't too far behind.

I saw a hole not too far in the ground and I ran down into it, it was really dark, but I didn't hear any growling anymore. I squinted in the dark, it was all stone, but there were some places where the stone had some strange black marks into it. It wasn't scorched either, when I ran my fingers over it, it was like another kind of stone. Maybe an ore? What ores are black...

Obsidian? Went over that in Science class, it's a volcanic rock...right? But no, it couldn't be this. There was no lava around.

Emerald? No way that's green.

Rubies are red.

Coal.

"Hmm...coal can make fire, light..."I began to contemplate how to get it out of the wall and the floor, before I heard some groaning. I looked into the dark. Something green was coming out of the shadows, it's arms out stretched, it wore a aqua t-shirt and purple pants. It kept groaning as it came towards me. Oh crap. It's a zombie.

I ran back outside, thankfully the wolves were gona, but the zombie was following me. Now I knew where I was, I was in this game my mum had bought me for my birthday. I had just begun to play it, my friend and I were playing on a server, he had shown me all the different creatures and how they burnt in the sunlight.

But the sun was setting.

Crap.

I quickly ran, I didn't know where to, it was so dark, and now there were other creatures beginning to appear. Some tall green thing with a very angry looking face was following me now, a giant spider, a skeleton with a bow and arrow, and now a bunch of zombies. This was bad. Very bad.

Something tall and dark as night stood near a tree, holding a block of dirt. It was probably another player, maybe they could help me!

"HELP!"I called, running faster towards it. It turned to me, and it suddenly reminded me of myself, same violet eyes and my hoodie was just as dark as it. It's mouth opened and it let out a screech, I froze in my tracks as it teleported away. I turned around, the monsters were coming closer. I let out a yelp as I got pushed by something, hard, and I got knocked back into a tree. A zombie came close to me. I gathered up all of my courage and punched it back, and then got shot in the shoulder with an arrow.

It didn't hurt as much as I expected, my shoulder was still completely functional. I threw another punch at another zombie, and quickly ran to the left to dodge the arrows. The spider jumped up, I punched it away, it landed behind the mob. The zombie groaned and died as I punched it one last time, leaving behind three glowing orbs and a piece of rotten flesh. I was feeling courageous now, but then the tall thing pushed me down again.

I got shot once more in the back and I whimpered in pain, trying to crawl away. This was Minecraft. There was no other way it could be anything else. But how was I here?

"FELIX!"A voice screamed, I looked up and saw a boy running towards me, slightly taller and in all black and green. He had the same face as the monster that exploded on the back of his hoodie. With a bow and arrow in hand, he rapidly and precisely shot the monsters, killing them one by one.

"Felix, quick!"

He ran to me and helped me up, I expected him to pull out a medkit, but instead he pulled out...an apple?

"Eat this, it'll fill up your hunger bar which will allow your health to regenerate."

I carefully ate it, and what do you know. I was feeling a lot better. "Felix? Are you alright?"He waved his hand in front of my face, he was really tall and pale...he seemed so familiar but I couldn't remember. It hurt to.

I was scared. I didn't know who he was, but what was the scariest thing...

This boy seemed so friendly and familiar to me.

But I couldn't remember.


End file.
